Bring The Past
by RavenLovesAnime
Summary: Raven get captured by an enemy. While she is captured, the past keeps catching up to her. She struggles to get free but she can't until she can face her past head on. The rest of the Titans are having trouble trying to find her.


Hey everyone! My name is Raven.....and of course...I love anime...and also...Teen Titans is not anime, but a cartoon LIKE anime.....no wait...it IS anime....if you have heard the intro song....sometimes it's in Japanese, and sometimes it isn't.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any teen titan characters.....but I WILL own a few bad guys or something. A bad guy I WILL have though...is my pal Prius.

Prius: Hey....don't own me.....please??

Raven: Sorry...I have to...uhh....you are not on the series.....so HA!

Prius: (narrows eyes) Fine then....if you own me....then....you will be my SLAVE!

Raven: Nope...I OWN you...so...basically.....YOU are the slave...now....go get me a Pepsi!

Prius: Forget your Pepsi...start writing the story with ME in it!

Raven: (rolls eyes) Fine.

Chapter 1: Friends Day 

StarFire walked into the hallway. She looked around. No one was awake. Good. It was time for her to decorate the large room they called the living room for national friends day. Well, this friends day was going on......on her planet, not on Earth.

StarFire went back into her room and then brought out a large box filled with decorations and bright colored things. She went into the living room of Titan Tower, and draped bright streamers all over the walls. Then, she set out the neatly wrapped gifts she got for her fellow Titans. StarFire smiled brightly. She made a cake from a recipe from her home planet, Tamaran.

When she was done with the cake, she decorated it with candies and icing. She wrote "Happy Friends Day" With icing.

When everything was finished, StarFire went and hid behind the couch. It wouldn't be long until the rest of the Titans came in.

The doors to the living room opened and Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walked in. StarFire jumped up from behind the couch.

"Happy Friends day!" StarFire screamed into the Titans ears.

Beast Boy and Cybog spotted the cake and jumped towards it. Robin and Raven looked at each other, and followed Beast Boy and Cyborg. StarFire cut them each a slice of the cake. Everyone took a bite, expecting the worst, but, it actually was good. Most of StarFire's creations were almost toxic.

"Well...how do you like it?" StarFire asked, a huge smile on her face.

"It's.....good." Robin said.

The rest of the Titans nodded. StarFire could have died. Her teammates were actually saying it was good instead of hurling it up.

The rest of that morning they spent opening the presents StarFire gave them....and playing with them.

Robin got a neat box that whenever you opened it, a huge boxing glove popped out. The box looked completely harmless. Beast Boy wanted to look at it. Everyone snickered while Robin handed him the box. Beast Boy opened it. The boxing glove popped out and nailed him square in the face. Beast Boy dropped the box and walked away, swaying. His eyes were spirals and he finally sat down.

Cyborg got a video game from Tamaran. He immediately went over and plugged it in and started playing it.

Beast Boy got a cool mini candy dispenser. It had all sorts of Tamaranian candy's in it.

Raven got a gem from Tamaran. It was a deep purple and glowed a little.

"It should bring good luck." StarFire said.

"Thank you Star." Raven said.

Everyone looked at Raven. Their eyes were huge, and they started to point and babble at Raven.

"Yes. I know...I said thank you." Raven glared at everybody. "Got a problem with that?"

Everyone looked away. They didn't want to mess with her.

"Well, what shall we do now?" StarFire asked. She looked around. Nobody was looking or listening to her. Robin and Cyborg were playing the game, Beast Boy was pretty much inhaling the candy, and Raven was looking at the gem.

StarFire sighed. She went and got a piece of cake for herself, and then sat down next to Robin and Cyborg.

After everyone got bored with their gifts, they went out to get pizza.

When they all ordered, they started talking about the lack of villains there were during the week. Slade hadn't shown his face for a while, and everyone else was either not doing something, or just doing little crimes.

When the pizza came, everyone sat quietly, eating slice after slice.

When they were done, they paid the bill and left. As they walked down the road, a tremor in the ground started. It was little, but the Titans could tell it was something that was underground and was coming up.

Suddenly, the tremor stopped. Then, a large blast came from the ground. It was a large machine.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

The machine took no notice in the Titans, except for one. It raced towards Raven. Before she could do anything, it grabbed her and put her inside of itself.

"Raven!" StarFire yelled.

The Titans were to late to get to the machine. It went back underground.

They ran after it, but it was much to fast.


End file.
